Mrs Beale's Thanksgiving
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: The semi missing sence from Stepmonster's Thanksgiving, what happened at Chloe's mother's house. Beca/Chloe with some Aubrey/Jesse.


"You are early!" Aubrey opens the door before they even knock, catching them extremely off guard and not in what Aubrey would consider a 'good' situation. "Ok, and you aren't ready to come in." She shuts the door, and Beca is bright red.

"That was rather rude of her, it is my house." Chloe states before kissing Beca again.

"Yeah well we were kind of making out like teenagers against the wall."

"You are not complaining." Chloe states before nipping at Beca's pulse point.

"No, but maybe we should go inside. I kind of really wanna see Aubrey trying to scrub her eyes with bleach."

"You are evil." Chloe says but pulls away anyway and opens the door letting Beca in.

"If my neighbors call and complain." Chloe's mother walks up hugging Chloe then Beca. "You look like you could use some food and a drink, come, come. Aubrey is just about to make 'rocket fuel' as she calls it." Beca looks at Chloe eyes wide.

"I can drive home, don't worry." Chloe smiles.

"Or you can stay! I have the room!" Her mother shouts and Chloe smiles and Beca nods, she follows Chloe into the small kitchen where Aubrey was already drinking the pink drink. She points to two extra ones already made on the counter for Beca and Chloe.

"Keys up if both of you are drinking." Aubrey says, she puts her hand out for the keys. Beca hands them over willingly, and Aubrey tosses them on top of the fridge. Beca starts drinking, she looks around the kitchen and living room, she loves Chloe's mother's house. The house may be older but it had a homey feel to it, there were photos of Chloe and her brother and even Aubrey on the walls and fridge. She wished her father's house was this warm and cozy. Chloe pulls her from her thoughts when she puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I asked if you were ok?" Chloe repeats and Beca grins wrapping her lover in a hug.

"I'm better than ok, I'm perfect." Beca pulls Chloe closer kissing her.

"God can you two stop that." Aubrey snarls as she walks by the two.

"Not like you haven't seen worse." Chloe smirks at her best friend who rolls her eyes.

"Not like I wanted to."

"I think I'm going to go find something else to do…" Beca tries to sneak away but Chloe stops her.

"Aubrey you've caught us in tons of much worse positions than anything you have seen yet today."

"Yet?" Beca shakes her head, she is so screwed. Suddenly Chloe's right hand is roaming down her body, Beca grabs at it but is soon pinned against the kitchen counter. "Oh fuck." Beca whispers as Chloe's hand found its way between her legs.

"Don't even act like you don't like it." Chloe growls and Aubrey rolls her eyes at the two.

"Oh I do like it but I fear my girlfriend doesn't." Jesse grins walking in, he hugs Aubrey. "Sorry I'm late, work held me over since someone decided to slack today." Beca flips him off as Chloe kisses her again.

"Dears as much as I do love you, dinner is ready so please stop… Chloe get your hand…" Chloe's mother chuckles and just walks away.

"Chloe please, if we don't stop." Beca pleads with her girlfriend, Chloe just smiles, kisses her once more and pulls Beca into the dining room.

"So glad you could join us." Aubrey smirks and Beca glares at her.

"You are so much fun when flustered." Chloe smiles kissing Beca's cheek.

"Your mom is going to kill me." Beca whines, as Chloe smiles at her girlfriend's discomfort.

"Beca no matter what as long as you make my daughter happy I will love you."

"Thanks Mrs. Beale." Beca smiles as the older woman pats her shoulder.

"Wasn't it right about now last year I was dragging you out the door by your ear?" Aubrey asks and Beca flips her off.

"Shut it Aubrey." Beca snaps.

"Girls, be nice. Jesse why don't you lead us in prayer?" Mrs. Beale asks and Beca looks around, she wasn't religious. "Oh dear don't worry none of us are but we always say grace before family dinners, just… something we never could stop." Beca nods before casting her eyes downward like the rest of the room. Jesse keeps it simple with mentions of blessing everyone and the food and hopefully not letting Aubrey and Beca cat fight again, even if he did like it. When he finishes both Beca and Aubrey were glaring at him.

"What? You can't… sorry." He smiles and grabs the mashed potatoes. They pass the food around the table all taking what they wanted.

"So I'm guessing your father's didn't go so well?" Mrs. Beale asks casually and Beca shakes her head.

"Stepmonster may have hinted at Chloe and I being biblically incorrect."

"Biblically incorrect, that's a new one." Jesse smirks and Aubrey elbows him hard.

"So we left, and came here because here is always so much better than there." Beca grins looking at Chloe who smiles back. "Plus I promised to be behaved here and I didn't think we would make it if I decked stepmonster."

"No I wouldn't think your dad would let that fly too much." The woman smiles back at Beca. "I am very glad you came here though. It is always nice to have the whole family under the roof."

"Wait Chris is here?" Chloe asks.

"He's upstairs sleeping. He said he'll be down in a bit." Chloe's mother explains before changing topics. "So Beca how is school going?"

"Hopefully I'll be done this year." She grins, she was excited to be done soon, excited to finally be able to fully immerse herself in the real world.

"That's great, so you'll be taking a job full time after that at the radio station?"

"Actually, I might be taking one at a recording studio. I still have to talk about a few other things with them first but it's looking really good."

"That's great Beca! Why didn't you say anything?" Jesse asks grinning at her.

"It wasn't set in stone yet so I didn't want to jinx it."

"She'll get it for sure now." Chloe says kissing the younger girl's temple. The rest of dinner was filled with random talks about how everyone was doing and old memories, plans for the next few months and idle chat.

x-x-x

"So let me guess the Lions lost?" Chris asks as he sits on the floor across the room from everyone.

"Yup, overtime though so that's a first I'm thinking." Beca grins at the older man. "God you need to have one of Aubrey's drinks!" Beca tries to get up but Chloe won't let her, wrapping her arms tightly around the smaller girl.

"No he can get it himself." Chloe whines and Beca kisses her forehead.

"That's ok, I taught her that one." Chris grins and Chloe pokes her head out from Beca's side.

"Hey why are you teaching her the good drinks?"

"Because she actually remembers the ingredients after a few." Chris smirks and Chloe nods her agreement, she yawns and tucks her head back on the other side of Beca who was falling asleep. Soon Aubrey walks over and drapes herself across their legs since they took most of the couch. Chris got up and grabs the throw blankets from behind the couch and covers his younger sister and her girlfriend first before he moves and covers Aubrey.

"Chris have you seen Jesse?" He hears his mother ask from the kitchen.

"He fell asleep awhile ago, upstairs watching some movie." Chris whispers and motions for his mother to come look. She grabs her camera and snaps a quick photo of the three girls.

"That should be the Christmas card this year." Chris grins and his mother nods.

"It's good to have you home Chris."

"It's good to see nothing has changed much." He wraps an arm around his mother pulling her close, he kisses the top of her head. "Now if only she would get a damn ring on my baby sister's finger." He chuckled and his mother shoves him.

"Hush now she might get ideas like she needs to hurry up."

"She does! Life is too short."


End file.
